


В Атланте все спокойно

by honey_violence



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bikers, Gen, Pizza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть плохие новости, а есть убийственные. В их новом мире первый вариант - большая удача, случающаяся слишком, слишком редко и, определенно, не с ними. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пицца

\- Доставка. - Мэгги открывает дверь, оглядывая с ног до головы неопрятно одетого мужчину, глядящего на нее сверху вниз из-под спутанных волос, и мысленно содрогается: можно ли есть привезенную им пиццу, если он трогал - и пусть только коробку - своими руками? 

Аппетит отбивается сразу же, как и настроение. 

\- Эй, Мэгз, - из-за плеча выныривает младшая сестра, моментально теряющая осмысленное выражение лица, стоит ей столкнуться взглядами с парнем из доставки. В таких ситуациях в японских мультиках героям обычно рисуют сердечки во все глаза, думает Мэгги, только вот на персонажа анимации этот, в драной джинсе, тянет не очень. Однако Бэт это, кажется, не смущает.

Мэгги забирает коробки из чужих рук, кивая на полку возле двери, где лежат деньги:

\- Расплатись, - и уходит, оставляя сестру с ее принцем из пиццерии наедине. Ничего плохого ведь не случится, рассуждает она. Если что, я рядом.

А потом слышит смех-колокольчик Бэт, щелчок замка и тишину вместо спешащих к еще не успевшей остыть пицце шагов.

***

Ничего плохого не случится, рассуждает она. Если что, я рядом.

До дома еще несколько улиц, а сил уже нет, и Бэт, подвернувшая ногу, кажется, вот-вот упадет в обморок то ли от боли, то ли от катастрофически огромного количества алкоголя, выпитого на восемнадцатилетие. Кажется, они отмечали даже не праздник, вроде как принц из пиццерии то ли бросил ее младшую сестру, то ли отказал ей в юбилейный раз, безжалостно разбивая хрупкое девичье сердце, Мэгги так и не поняла, но факт фактом - наклюкавшаяся сестра, отсутствие денег на такси и опасный по всем меркам ночной квартал не самая удачная комбинация для молодых девушек.

Обычно в таких ситуациях появляется принц на белом коне, но Мэгги была бы рада и этому, на старом байке. Номер принца предугадываемо располагается первым в списке контактов, и Мэгги почти не чувствует себя виноватой, что приходится звонить тому, кто растоптал сердце ее собственной сестры.

Домой они добираются по отдельности, зато в целости и сохранности, а Бэтти выглядит до неприличия счастливой. Кажется, ей, пьяной в стельку, наконец удалось поцеловать неприступного и хмурого доставщика пиццы.

***

Ничего плохого не случится, рассуждает она. Но самоубеждения недостаточно, чтобы спасти Бэт. Чтобы найти Бэт. Чтобы, черт возьми, заставить себя поверить, что Бэт еще жива. Дни сливаются в одну чертову карусель, и даже поддержки Гленна недостаточно, чтобы удержать себя в сознании.

Мэгги крутит в руках давно не ловящий связь телефон сестры и не позволяет себе плакать. Если заплачет, значит сдалась. Заплакать - словно бросить первый ком земли на родную могилу, словно похоронить и сестру, и надежду на ее возвращение. Только вот Бэт и Дэрил исчезли с того дня нападения ходячих на ферму, и прошло слишком много времени, чтобы поддерживать в себе хрупкую иллюзию на то, что они еще живы.

Но ведь Мэгги еще жива. И Гленн жив. И Рик, и Карл. Почему бы и Бэт не быть живой?

***

Есть плохие новости, а есть убийственные. В их новом мире первый вариант - большая удача, случающаяся слишком, слишком редко и, определенно, не с ними. Номер байкера по-прежнему первый в списке быстрого набора. Мэгги звонила уже, кажется, тысячу раз, каждый раз натыкаясь на тишину, но перестать - словно похоронить Бэт окончательно.

Говорят, если чего-то очень сильно хотеть, однажды оно случится. Если искренне молиться, бог тебя услышит. Или Бэт наконец снимет трубку, когда Мэгги наконец дозвонится на чужой, забитый первым в списке контактов, номер.

***

Тот, кто сумел описать боль, никогда не чувствовал боли, так думает Мэгги. Она прижимает телефон ближе к уху, вслушиваясь в тишину. 

***

"Эй, Мэгз". 

Взгляд Мэгги моментально теряет осмысленное выражение, стоит ей столкнуться взглядами с парнем из доставки. В таких ситуациях в японских мультиках вместо глаз у героев - пустые стекла, только вот на персонажа анимации Мэгги, царапающая пальцами асфальт, тянет не очень.

Кто-то забирает тело Бэт из ее рук, кто-то тянет ее прочь из этого проклятого места. Она уходит, оставляя сестру с ее принцем из пиццерии наедине. Ничего плохого ведь не случится, рассуждает она. Если что, он рядом.

... Где-то на задворках сознания она слышит смех-колокольчик Бэт, щелчок замка и тишину вместо спешащих к еще не успевшей остыть пицце шагов.

... Где-то на грани обморока и реальности она слышит щелчок спускового крючка, страшное эхо выстрела и тяжесть собственных шагов, спешащих прочь от еще не успевшего остыть тела.


	2. Мерл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерл всегда учил брата быть сильным. Уметь превозмогать боль, уметь давать сдачи. Терпеть, когда, казалось бы, терпеть дольше попросту невозможно. И никогда, никогда не прощать предательство.

Мерл всегда учил брата быть сильным. Уметь превозмогать боль, уметь давать сдачи. Терпеть, когда, казалось бы, терпеть дольше попросту невозможно. И никогда, никогда не прощать предательство.

Мерл исчезает после обеда. Вот так просто, как обычно уходил поиграть в мяч с парнями по соседству. И не возвращается ни вечером, ни на следующий день, ни спустя годы. И Дэрил злится, искренне злится, но не простить не может. Надеется на что-то, верит, что брат вернется. Караулит у окна сутками, вслушивается в каждый ночной шорох. Отказывается признаться себе, что Мерл ушел. Ну то есть действительно ушел. Оставил его одного. Предал.

И простить брата оказывается легче, чем заклеймить его предателем. Дэрилу тринадцать, и пока он еще не готов ставить крест на этом мире. 

Когда начинается все это: мертвые на улицах, собственный отец, разодранный на части прямо в любимом кресле, красивая соседка, зачем-то путавшаяся с ним и погибшая в его постели, Мерл возникает среди этого хаоса, словно по волшебству. И Дэрилу хочется схватить брата за грудки, хорошенько встряхнуть и спросить: "Где ты был, сукин сын? Я ждал тебя. Я тебе верил", но вместо этого он молча хватает нож с кухни и спешит следом за братом, не задавая вопросов. Не задает вопросов он и позже, возможно, потому, что Мерл не будет нежен с ответами, возможно, потому, что к его ответам Дэрил оказывается не готов.

\- Я присматривал за тобой, если ты не знал, - говорит Мерл, и каждая его фраза, как раскаленные щипцы, чтобы отрывать от Дэрила по кусочку. - Не то чтобы тебе нужен был присмотр, просто я хотел знать, что ты в порядке.

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Дэрил и уворачивается от привычного с детства для Мерла жеста - потрепать по волосам. Думать, что ты рядом, и быть рядом - разные вещи, хочется объяснить ему, но нет подходящих слов, чтобы донести их до брата.

А потом Мерл доводит до ручки новенького копа, который оставлет его один на один с бессчетным множеством мертвых и без шансов выжить, и Дэрил навсегда лишается шанса сказать ему что-либо вообще. И хотя Мерл всегда учил его не жалеть о сделанном, вина снедает его еще много дней подряд. Ровно до минуты, пока чертов сукин сын не возвращается в его жизнь прогулочным шагом живым и невредимым и не приходится снова без вопросов бросать все и спешить следом.

\- Я бы вернулся за тобой, - говорит Мерл, - если бы знал, что ты жив. - И каждое его слово, как удар сапогом по ребрам. 

"А я искал тебя, - хочется ответить Дэрилу, - потому что верил, что ты жив". Но слова застревают в глотке, и он сглатывает их, как горькую от дрянных сигарет слюну, не решаясь сплюнуть их брату под ноги. 

Когда брат погибает, Дэрилу больно. Но боль эта скорее схожа с попыткой отпилить ногу, которую ты уже не чувствуешь от кровопотери, тупой пилой, чем со свежей раной. Он лелеет и пестует ее несколько дней, прежде чем окончательно понимает, что все внутри отболело слишком давно, чтобы сейчас раздирать на части по новой и с прежней силой.

Потому что Мерл оставил его гораздо, гораздо раньше. Еще в тот далекий полдень, неотличимый от череды последовавших за ним. В каждый из которых Дэрил учился быть сильным и терпеть даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, терпеть дольше попросту невозможно. Ни в один из которых он так и не простил того, кто научил его делить мир на своих и чужих, не рассказав, что может случиться так, что они застрянут по разные стороны поделенного ими мира.


	3. Дэрил

Любовь? Дэрил не знал такого слова. Забота, ласка, нежность, все это принадлежало к другому миру, к которому он не относился. И не желал. И даже чертов зомби-апокалипсис ничего не изменил, просто одному было не выжить, это понимал каждый. А те, кто не усвоил этого сразу, давно уже были либо мертвы окончательно, либо скитались по земле в виде полуразложившихся трупов. 

Эта группа, на которую они с братом наткнулись, стала идеальным прибежищем: никого, кто был бы сильнее и смог бы ограничить их свободу, никого, кто оказался бы настолько труслив, чтобы предать, оставив на съедение мертвецам, поэтому негласно решено было задержаться, если не навсегда, то хотя бы на максимально возможный срок. Но, не знавший любви, откуда он мог знать, что, когда ты прикрываешь другому спину, кровное родство перестает быть единственным ценным? 

Так каждая из спин, которую он прикрывал, стала ему родной. Любого из этих людей он мог назвать семьей - и не слукавил бы.

Но была и оборотная сторона: когда ты привязываешься так, что поделить на до и после, на тебя и них уже невозможно, выгрызать отмершее становится стократ больнее. Не умевший любить, но полюбивший с животной преданностью, откуда он мог знать, что терять любимых больно настолько, что проще молча лечь рядом с каждым из этих тел и пустить себе пулю в лоб, лишь бы не чувствовать всего этого?

Так он покончил с собой, по меньшей мере, трижды.

И каждый раз был страшнее и мучительнее предыдущего. Потому что то, что раньше не билось, не рвалось и не болело, теперь раскаленным прутом оставляло на душе угольно-черные ожоги, не успевающие затягиваться и никогда не перестающие болеть. Ведь когда любовь, забота, нежность, ласка, привязанность перестают быть просто словами, сердца становится недостаточно, чтобы вместить в себя и носить в себе это кладбище.

Если бы вы спросили его об этом, он бы по привычке отмахнулся, сказав, что чертов зомби-апокалипсис ничего в нем не изменил. Что люди просто сбиваются стаи, потому что одному теперь не выжить, а ему просто повезло оказаться со всеми этими людьми. Только вот, потерявший слишком много для того, кто кажется равнодушным, откуда он мог знать, что каждая из потерь отпечаталась на нем слишком явно, чтобы хоть кто-то не сумел прочесть, а каждая пережитая им смерть сделала его мертвее любого из тех, кто сейчас лежит в земле мертвый окончательно либо скитается в виде полуразложившихся трупов. 

Только вот в новом мире зеркала встречаются слишком редко, да и вряд ли Дэрил Диксон согласился бы в них смотреться. Потому что собственное лицо слишком давно впитало в себя черты чужих, навсегда покинувших его лиц, за возможность увидеть которые он отдал бы все на свете.

И с болью от потери которых сердце грозилось не справиться.


	4. О прошлом

\- Так кем ты был в прошлом? - Дэрила доебывают этим вопросом все, абсолютно все, и, обычно привыкший отмалчиваться и не реагировать, он все чаще мечтает молча уебать очередному любопытному, но когда порядком надоевший вопрос задает Бет - господи, только не ты - гнев снимает как рукой, остается лишь неловкая растерянность, как когда ты говоришь ребенку заведомую, злую ложь про то, что Санта все-таки существует, лишь бы уберечь его наивный разум, радующийся подаркам под рождественской елкой, от жизненных реалий.

\- Так, подрабатывал то здесь, то там, - отмахивается он, надеясь, что этого ответа будет достаточно. Но Бет никогда не бывает достаточно, пока она не докопается до истины. И вроде не лезет, просто смотрит своими невозможными голубыми глазищами, а такое чувство, словно тебя просвечивает рентгеном насквозь, и не утаить ничего, как ни пытайся, потому что пытаться уже не хочется. Но Дэрил так явственно видит черные пятна на мысленном рентгентовском снимке собственной души, что его ощутимо передергивает, поэтому он отводит взгляд и сквозь зубы бормочет:

\- Дрянная хреновая жизнь, не о чем там вспоминать.

Бет пожимает плечами и больше вопросов не задает, но ощущение, словно с него слой за слоем снимают собственную шкуру, преследует его весь вечер.

...

Когда они находят магазин с оружием, их радости нет предела. Огнестрельного предугадываемо не оказывается, зато ножей - хоть обвешайся.

Дэрил крутит в руках привычно легший в ладонь клинок, когда Бет появляется словно из ниоткуда.

\- Такой странный, - она кивает на скрученное лезвие, - им ведь неудобно резать, зачем он тебе? 

\- Он не для того, чтобы что-то резать, - Дэрил осторожно просовывает клинок в чехол, закрепляя его на поясе, - у него другая специализация. 

\- Какая? - черт бы побрал Бет с ее простыми, но в то же время крайне ненужными вопросами. Дэрил протягивает ей легкий, короткий нож, который удобно прятать за голенищем, и переводит тему:

\- Спрячь, лишним не будет, - а затем скрывается за стойками прежде, чем Бет снова возвращается к своим вопросам.

...

\- Откуда это у тебя? - Рик с удивлением разглядывает тяжелый клинок в руках младшей Гринн. - Ты уверена, что он тебе подходит? Обычного ножа было бы достаточно.

\- Чем плох этот? - если Бет хочет получить ответы, она их получает. И если Дэрил отказывается говорить, найдется тот, кто ответит.

\- Это узкоспециализированный клинок, "Commando", - Рик взвешивет его на ладони и возвращает ей, покачивая головой, - не каждый с ним управится, даже специально обученные люди вроде меня.

\- Для чего он?

\- Видишь, как изгонуто лезвие? - Граймс указывает на изгибы клинка. - Он создан специально для убийства людей, быстрого и без шансов на спасение. Так ты хочешь научиться им пользоваться? Я бы мог...

Бет замирает на доли секунд, а потом мотает головой много-много раз, прежде чем уйти, оставив клинок в распоряжении Рика. Она надеется, что ничто и никогда не заставит ее научиться пользоваться подобными вещами.

...

До самого вечера Дэрил чувствует, как прокручивается чертовым Commando взгляд девчонки между его лопаток. Больше вопросов о его прошлом Бетти не задает.

***

http://s.pikabu.ru/post_img/2013/04/21/7/1366535134_958256097.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> По вопросам перевода писать сюда irinalikesjapan@mail.ru  
> Основная ссылка на работу https://ficbook.net/readfic/3491661


End file.
